Shadows Left by Time
by Arrundo
Summary: Set 5 years after Ocarina of Time, yet within the universe of Ocarina of Time, Sheik struggles to remember, and forget, his past and a certain young Hero of Time. Will Sheik find closure and solace in the future, or will he be his own worst enemy. Will the Hero return to save Hyrule a second time from the mysterious fates that are encircling the kingdom? Only time will tell...
1. Prologue

Hi guys (and girls)! So, I've finally begun on my fan fiction... the one I've always wanted to do! Yes, this is my first fan fiction. No, I don't want you to take it easy on me or my style of writing. Come here to enjoy the story and fluff and lemony material and other enjoyables that will take too long to speak of at this time! For those of you familiar with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as well as the franchise that this game (and story) revolve around, you will quickly notice that this is a SHEIK/LINK pairing, where Sheik is MALE and Link is MALE. I would like to mention other notices about my story: You will notice a few plotholes and misconstrued facts, as well as the odd change here and there. One of these such things is that I have portrayed Sheik as male and his own character. Another is that, instead of teaching all of the songs at different times and places along Link's journey, I have Link learn all of the songs early and then defeat each temple (all while traveling with Sheik). You will also notice a few odd and ends here and there, such as my OC's. Please, be patient and deal with it. I hope the story attracts you, and if not, I hope the smex does.

As you can tell, I'm not incredibly great with the happy-go-lucky, bubbly banter that some writers have before they begin the story. With that being said, I plan on this being a long(er) story, and I will try to include some humor, although some may be dry at some points in the story. I am a massively avid reader, so if you notice any statements that look like quotes... they probably are. One such allusion is to Samuel Taylor Coleridge: "And to be wroth with one we love... Doth work like madness in the brain!" Please be on the lookout for such allusions, as I try to include them for good reason. That being said, up next is my disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, nor do I own any other _Zelda _game, character, or affiliated article. These belong to their respected owners. The quotes and allusions found in here are references to greater pieces of literary work and also belong to their respected owners.

Next, my warning.

WARNING: This is a Romance-based story that will have (more or less) explicit material. It will be YAOI, which means BOY on BOY. Or, so as not to misconstrue things, GAY content. If you are easily offended, under 18, grossed out by such material, or are just the occasional troll that hides under bridges (or rocks, since this is the modern world), please leave now. You have been warned.

Finally, my promise: This will be an excellently written story, though the plot may be disagreeable to some. If you would like to leave a comment or suggestion, I will take them into consideration and will (possibly) add some things to the story. Also, I will try to update on a regular basis and with long(er) chapters, so as not to bore you. Finally, I will try my best to get better at "Fangirl" banter (forgive the feministic remark - yes, I am a guy posting this). With all of this being said, please enjoy the current parts of the story (though I warn you, I do not have a beta reader yet, and the plot of the first few chapters might be a bit dry until things get going full swing).

~Arrundo

* * *

"There's so little you say of the life you have known; why you keep to yourself and why we're always alone. So dark! So dark and deep... the secrets that you keep!"

~_Les Miserable_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Again...

_There are times in my life that I often question what I am doing and why I am doing it. I guess that makes me human... but the more I think about it, the more convinced I am that I am less than human. Sometimes I wonder if the goddesses have some sort of vendetta against my people. It's moments like this that I remind myself that this can't be true... after all, they provided the Hero._

Again...

_But then, why do they have me here? How can I compare to the Hero? And more importantly, if they really cared, why do they let this happen over and over again? Though, I guess it doesn't really matter, so long as the Hero returns again..._

Again...

The sun reflects off of the mirror-like surface of the lake jolting the young boy out of the reveries of the past and into the present situation. Brushing off his thoughts as if they were dust clinging to his clothes from his travels, he gets up and turns back to the looming structure behind him: Hyrule Castle.

_If I hurry, I should be able to make it to the gate of the town before they begin pulling up the bridge. It wouldn't be fun to be stuck out here all night again... Besides which, I am sure Zelda has a nice, warm bed waiting for me. That and a good ass warming too for making her "worry so much"..._

* * *

"Sheik! I swear to the goddesses! How is it that you can spend days - **days **- out in uncivilized territory and waltz back in to my castle acting as though you've lived here all of your life?!"

_But... I have..._

"I mean honestly, do you ever stop to consider what you are doing to others when you just get up and leave out of nowhere like that? And without telling anyone anything either! You are just like the Her-"

"Just like Link?" I interrupted with an agony filled countenance.

Zelda smiled sadly before taking a deep breath. "Yes, just like Link. Are you comfortable talking about him like this now? I thought you wanted me to only call him the "Hero"?"

I look away quickly. I know she is only concerned about me... but that attention makes everything only that much worse. I feel as though everything - all my emotions, all my thoughts, all my actions - are laid bare before her eyes. I feel weak.

"I see." Zelda whispers quietly. "Take your time, Sheik. Hyrule wasn't built in a day. Hell, it even took Link seven years to rid this kingdom of evil."

I continue looking around, finding the smallest things wrong in the rugs or walls to keep myself occupied. At the moment, I was busying myself addressing the concern of the slightly discolored oval in the center of the rug - A reminder of the times Zelda had paced the room during the nights, worrying over the Hero and myself. I tried to place myself in her shoes for just a second; I tried to imagine what she must have thought and felt at those times. Did she worry that he might not survive? Was she worried that I would get distracted, or worse, distract him? Did she envy me at all? I was sure that my face must've looked like the oddest mix of sorrow and thoughtfulness all at the same time - something like what a dying man might look like while he was pondering the meanings to life and love.

"Perhaps something else is in order... did you retrieve the information I asked you to get?"

I silently thank the goddesses for blessing Zelda with the ability and keenness of wisdom. I was beginning to wonder when the conversation about the Hero would end. Granted, I started it, but I couldn't help myself. Memories are, after all, all we have in this life.

"Yea. Everything seems to be ok up on the Lake, but with everything going out of control again..."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly at my suggestion. For a brief moment, I begin wondering if she is hoping for the same thing that I am hoping for. However, just as quickly as the fire sprang up, so too did it die again, and Zelda had her calm, passive look surrounding her again. She was the princess after all - it was required. "I'm glad everything was taken care of. Why don't you rest for the night and we can discuss what you found out early tomorrow morning?"

Zelda turned away quickly and began to set her affairs in order. Just as she went to pick up the last piece of parchment, there was a knock on the door and a short, bald, and rather rotund man stepped in. He made a move to bow quickly before setting his hands together and slightly fidget with his thumbs. _Must be a nervous habit - _I thought. _Whatever news he has to deliver is surely something that he is afraid to tell Zelda._

"Your Highness." The remark was weak and feeble: the sign of an "unworthy" addressing someone of higher authority. "Lord Sheik."

"Yes? What is it, Midal? Why do you look so nervous? Has something happened this late at night?" Zelda inquired in a sympathetic ,yet inquisitive, tone. The man, though still continuing with his nervous habits, seemed to calm down slightly. He took an audible breath before launching into a tale of mysterious happenings around Kakariko Village, rumblings on Death Mountain, and increases in spirits on the plains of Hyrule. Zelda seemed unnerved, but did little to show it. If I weren't her as close to her as I was, I doubt that I would have even noticed the slight change in her attitude. I caught her eye, and as she nodded, I made a hasty retreat back to my quarters. The short man - Midal - was, I'm sure, still going on about different things: some significant; others not so much.

* * *

The night passed as any night hereafter could pass: in quiet agony. The nights, it seemed, never failed to bring back memories; and memories, no matter how sweet, were corruptions of reality. Memories doth work like madness in the brain! Like poison in the blood! They are, in essence, shadows - shadows left by time. And we are powerless to escape them...

It is often due to memories like these that I am kept awake throughout the night. It is no wonder people look at me in awkward ways; stealing quick glances, and spreading rumors as to whether the princesses "aid" is well. "Aid"... what good is an "aid" in times like these? Evil, it seems, never rests... even when good has settled it down.

Things change though. It isn't too bad. I still command respect to a certain degree. After all, I am one of the 10 Royals of Hyrule, and one of the two that people still see on a regular basis. The sages are royals in declaration only, seeing as how few knew of their existence to begin with. Zelda and I are constant in the public view. And Link... the beloved Hero. Even the public mourned - to a degree. Some questioned where he went; others forgot he ever existed. The answer was not given easily and, when given, was given in such a way as to give rise to rumors as to what may have really happened. The prevailing rumor to this day was that he had fallen in battle after defeating the King of Evil. Time, it seems, hasn't dulled the rumors anymore than it has dulled the memory of the Hero in my mind.

I can feel myself being caught up in the rush of emotions and amazement at what a short amount of time it has been. Can it really have only been 5 years since good overcame evil? Can it really be true? I sit on the edge of my bed in the small room pondering these things and wondering when sleep will finally give me release, if any, from my waking thoughts when I remember the Hero - Link... - saying "Don't go gently into the night, Sheik." The whisper is so faint at the time, but sitting here now, the echo crashes and resounds around me like thunder. And then... nothing.

* * *

"Comeon, wake up! How are we supposed to save Hyrule with you sleeping the day away. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to lay here and waste time with you, but even I know that I can't waste the_ entire day_!"

I grumble and begin to roll over when I hear the one thing that will make me move faster than a bolt of lightning: "Hey! Listen!"

I open my eyes, only to find crystal blue eyes staring back into my own crimson red ones, and for a moment, I am lost in the perfection of everything. That, however, ends rather abruptly when said blue eyes move out of the way of the light, allowing the sun to hit me full force.

"You prick! How am I supposed to fight evil if I can't see?" I blink rapidly trying to clear my teary eyes of the light when the blue eyes reappear with an apologetic look.

"Sorry... I was trying to get my clothes on so I can be ready to leave as soon as I convinced you to get up..."

The blush that ensues is hardly suppressed before I quickly respond: "Yea. I understand. It's time to leave. I was just so exhausted. We've been moving non stop you know... It's easy to want to relax sometimes."

"I know. Trust me, I've got plenty of bruises that I would love to give time to heal, but we can't do that. Zelda is waiting on us to come and save Hyrule!"

"No," I interject "you've got that wrong. Zelda is waiting on you to save Hyrule. I've already done what I was raised to do. Staying is just out of the goodness of my heart."

"Sure it is. Either way, it's plenty past midday. We've got a lot to do before we can rest again. Theres always work to be done, isn't there? Don't go gently into the night, Sheik."

"_Don't go gently into the night, Sheik."_

* * *

The morning light floods into my room, greeting me with an unpleasant warmth. Memories of the previous night rush to the surface of my mind along with the bitterness left by my nightmare.

_This is the last thing I need. I see his ghost enough when I'm awake! I don't need to be seeing him when I'm asleep too!_

I yawn and stretch, trying to shake off the sorrow and hurt that the memories have left throughout the night. Zelda will be waiting in the drawing room to discuss the events of the previous night... and as my dream reminded me: We can't slow down. Ever. There's always work to be done.

* * *

So here's my opening chapter, sorry for the dryness. I hope that some people will stick around to find out what's going on in Hyrule, and what has yet to happen. Also, I hope you like the few references hidden in the story so far. Please don't hesitate to drop me a comment, or better yet, favorite me and watch for my updates. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER WHO ISN'T AFRAID TO READ YAOI HARDCORE STORIES. Be on the look out for the next chapter soon!

~Arrundo


	2. Moongazing

Welcome to chapter 2 of my installation _Shadows Left by Time_! Things are continuing to go smoothly, just as I had hoped. I have a few plans for my story, but things are subject to change(s). For instance, I do not like having a story titled something that I cannot truly work into the story. I'd prefer it to be something that makes sense... so...

Though this isn't an incredibly long chapter, things will get... more involved. Anyway, read and enjoy! ^^

* * *

_"I thought I saw my broken heart, in the crescent of the moon... " - Bobbi Davies_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moon-Gazing**

I sat back against the tree on the little island in the middle of Lake Hylia. This was my favorite spot to sit and watch the sun rise - when I got the chance, I would come here and think over the events of the days and of the things of days past. It was at no particular time in the afternoon when I noticed the clouds, which had seemed to slow to a dreary drudge against the backdrop of the sky, and the large fowl flying towards Hyrule, wings flapping in large strokes, as though painting the sky with each beat. I began to mull over the events of that morning: Zelda, it had seemed, was indeed waiting for me to wake, and had taken the liberty of preparing my least favorite drink in the entire castle for me: warm Lon-Lon Ranch milk. She claimed it to have mysterious healing powers, yet I simply can't stand the taste of it. That, and the fact that that particular brew brings with it some unwanted memories of the past.

It had been a busy morning. The events, of course, being hectic at best and tedious at worst. It had started right after Zelda's morning Lon-break. Immediately following that, we jumped head first into meetings with different court members, including the likes of Midal, which I had seen and heard enough from in the past 24 hours. Listening to the man for more than a minute tended to make one feel the way I felt about him: completely disinterested. His way of worrying and stressing detail was to the point where nothing was good enough or gentle enough to be taken lightly. In essence, everything was part of this "war". He stressed the importance of maintaining contact with the Zora royalty, keeping up with the Gerudo thieves, appeasing the spirits of those dead in our "most sacred temple" (which in this case and from my experience, could have been any of the temples), and making sure that we had the Gorons trust at all times. In general, everything was a mountain to him, even the slightest molehill. Thus began the morning.

Soon to follow that was the meeting with the captain of the guard; those wretches who think themselves well trained and able to stand against evil when it comes upon them. Speaking with him, at the least, was less tedious than with the members of the court. He spoke of high defenses and how all of the soldiers had learned great lessons in warfare from the deliverer of the land of Hyrule, the Hero of Time. He listed the ways in which the castle and all surrounding settlements were protected by the guards of the castle. He prattled on about how the royalty - being Zelda and myself - were in no danger whatsoever of any such attack. Though the captain was completely clueless to his ignorance in stating that we, of all people, needed protection, his habit of speaking in confidence and power was settling to hear.

Next came the envoy from the Gerudos, claiming loyalty and looking past the events of 5 years prior. Though a simple matter, I personally wouldn't trust the Gerudos as far as I could throw them - and since they don't let males near them, that's not very far.

It was during this time, the break in between meetings and consults, that Zelda and I began speaking once more.

"Sheik... what's wrong? Are you tired of the processions of people?" The quizzical look on Zelda's face displayed the compassion and innocence that I had always know.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I'm just thinking over what everyone is claiming. Some are claiming that Hyrule is on the brink of a Civil War, lead by some unknown faction, and yet others are claiming that we are in the 'Golden Age' thanks to the Hero." I said with an unconcerned tone. "With all that's being said, I'm surprised things have remained as calm as they have. I would expect things to die down soon though."

"Sheik... what would you do if something big did occur?"

"Why do you ask? Do you have such little faith in me? I would perform my duty, of course. I would do what I must to protect Hyrule - to protect you. After all, you are the only piece of the Triforce still around... you are Hyrule's unknown treasure." Saying these things made me remember the story of the Triforce. The story of Din's power, Nayru's love, and Farore's courage, all of which took the form of different people. It is said that whenever there is a disruption between the power of the Triforce, the parts will come together again until the balance is restored. But that has already happened. The question remains to me though - whatever happened to the other two? Zelda was still here... so her power must remain... but what of the Gerudo king's? Or Link's? Have the goddesses forgotten their chosen ones? Are they left to an unknown fate?

I must've been deep in thought, because when I finally regained attentiveness, Zelda was giving me a curious look. Her next words gave me a reason to be chilled.

"Something's coming, Sheik," Zelda whispered. "It's different from before, but something is definitely coming."

I could have asked her what she meant or how she knew what she believed, but I was caught up in other things, too busy to truly stop and think. And so the day proceeded.

At a certain point in time, I broke away from Zelda, hastily telling a servant to deliver news of my absence, and came here. This place always helps me to think and understand what is going on. I look up to see that the clouds have not made much progress at all in the sky, and thus, the time must not be nearly as gone as I had thought. In fact, things seemed abnormally slow. As though time itself was at a slower pace. I gather my thoughts together and make to begin my journey back when something catches my eye: a bottle floating in the middle of the lake. I looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary- though I had this feeling that I couldn't quite place. The wind itself seemed to be playing tricks on me, as though whispering a soft, familiar song. With the feeling set aside I continued towards the castle for the second time within a 24-hour period.

* * *

That night was no different from the night before. The words Zelda had whispered earlier sent shivers down my back, causing me to involuntarily shudder.

"_Something's coming, Sheik. It's different from before..."_

The look she had at that time was speaking volumes of what she believed.

_Different, yet the same. Isn't that what you meant, Zelda? _

My thoughts drifted back and forth, from continuously wondering about the current situation, to reminiscing over how it might be similar to the past.

_Nothing changes - not even time. It's always moving forward, whether we desire it to or not. Everything is the same... always. I wonder how long this will last? This cycle..._

A soft knock on the door alerted me to a visitor. Knowing what time of night it was, it could only be one person: Zelda. I had a brief amount of time to come to my senses and to push away my constant worries and wonders before Zelda opened the door and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Sheik..."

She said my name much in the same way she usually does when she has something important to discuss, or more so when she is worried.

"Do you feel it? The tremors, the sound, the fury... it all is coming to a soft roar. I had a dream, Sheik..."

Saying this, she stopped fiddling with the hem of her dress and looked me properly in the eyes. The still small voice inside told me that the time of peace truly was over, but her eyes betrayed a hint of something else. Not as much worry as I had expected or thought. Not so much sadness as what I had anticipated. Instead, what I saw was something... cold. Something hard. I supposed that, with everything she had experienced in her life, she would be hardened to these types of events. After all, she had put down uprisings nearly every year since the first major event Hyrule had experienced since its civil war. Her eyes betrayed her. They spoke of confidence and knowledge... though of what, I couldn't quite place.

"Since the creation of Hyrule, the goddesses power, the Triforce, has always had balance. Never have the three been out of balance. Something else seeks to interrupt that balance again." She continued speaking, merely pausing for brief intervals in order to take breaths. "In my dream was the Triforce. Each piece shining in its own brilliance. As they joined, they displayed something dark though, not something awe inspiring, as I had thought they would. I could _feel_ that darkness, Sheik..."

One look into her eyes displayed a "knowing"... as though this something wasn't new. As though this was as old as time itself. As she was talking, I found myself gazing out at the moon and wondering what I always wonder: what had happened to my Hero? Not so much as a "goodbye"... or an "I'm leaving...". He just... left. Was I of that little importance to him? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault? If he was here, I'm sure, this threat that Zelda mentioned now would have a difficult time getting what it sought. I turned my attention back to Zelda in full.

"When the pieces had come together, they shone. But through that light came a darkness directly out of the center of the Triforce. Soon the light was overpowered, and nothing but darkness remained. That's when I woke."

We both sat in silence for a few moments before I finally spoke. "So, what does this mean then, Zelda?"

The look on her face was as though the power of Din had temporarily found a new home in Zelda. She gazed with fierce eyes and a power that belong to a warrior. "The light is nothing without the darkness. Without light, darkness cannot exist, and vice versa. But when the dark overpowers the light... it means that these rumblings are not random occurrences or small rebellions of the outer peoples... it means that this is something greater than all of that. Just like before."

I wondered why she was so confident and not worried for her people, but thought it best not to ask. After all, Zelda's reasons are her own. I've never been one to care about what other people do... unless it affects me.

"I want you to do something for me tomorrow, Sheik."

I looked up, not realizing that I had looked away and was gazing at the moon again.

"Neh? Another errand to run?"

A temporary look of guilt crossed over Zelda's face, but was quickly replaced with something more determined.

"Yes. Go to Kakariko tomorrow. Ask the old man what he thinks of the things happening around here."

"Old man?" I don't think my confusion could have been more clear as I spoke the question aloud.

"Yes. You will know him when you see him. Show him your crest, Sheik, and he will know that I have sent you."

I looked away and back towards the moon as I thought over what I was being asked to do. It seemed as though tomorrow's escapade would bring knowledge and insight that Zelda desired. Though who could be more wise or able to deal with the situation than Zelda?

"Ok..." I said as I turned back. But my words were spoken to the walls and the moon. No one was in the room. I was completely alone... I turned my attention back to the moon and continued thinking.

Zelda paced along the castle battlements in silent awe of the world around her. There was something about the night that she simply adored. The silence drew her in and wrapped itself around her. It gave her time to be away from the harsh realities of the world; time to be at peace and not constantly act like the leader she had no choice but to be. She gazed up at the moon and wondered what he was doing right now. Was he looking up at the same moon she was? Was he wondering why? Did he ever question her decision? Will things ever be the way they used to be?

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves that had been held inside the entire day.

_It's quiet tonight..._

Zelda took one last glance up at the moon before pulling her cloak around her tightly and silently walking back to her quarters.

_Only time will tell..._

* * *

When the following day finally came, I was wakened to the morning sun shining directly in my eyes. My head must've been hanging out of the opening in the window throughout the entire night. As I stretched, yawned, and subsequently tried to bring my body back to the world of the living, I recalled the events of the previous day and the errand that Zelda had asked me do for her. My body creaked and groaned as I continued stretching.

_I really need to start using this bed... _

I started to get up and gather the clothes and things I would need for the journey today. I started pulling the pants up over my boxers quickly in order to get as early a start as possible. A small, light knock followed by a "Lord Sheik..." was all the warning I received before a short servant girl quickly entered. She was slowly closing the door when she realized the current situation. Her gaze went from my head to toe as her face turned an excruciating shade of embarrassment.

"I-I-..." She stuttered, not being able to find her voice.

I smiled lightly at her hoping that would be enough to ease her embarrassment. "Yes?"

She shifted her gaze to the floor, occasionally stealing glances up, as she spoke. "Her Highness asked me to deliver a message to you, Lord Sheik. She requests that you wear your Sheikah gear. She says that it would look more befitting and convincing as an envoy of the royal family if you were in your old gear."

She lifted her stare as she said the last few words. I held her gaze as she quickly bowed and silently opened the door to leave. Before I knew it, she was out the door and I was alone again and left to prepare for the day in thought, wondering why Zelda would want me to wear my gear.

_I haven't worn my gear in the last 5 years. Zelda knows that..._

Even though I did not know exactly what Zelda had in mind or why she wanted me to do what she had requested, I decided that it would be best to simply do and not dwell too much on the whys and wherefores. I let the pants that I was in the process of putting on fall to the floor before turning to reach for the chest hidden on my bed.

I slowly pulled at the chance and took a good look at the outside. It wasn't everyday that this thing saw the light of day. On the top was the symbol of the royal family - the Triforce - and on the sides was the symbol of the protectors of the royal family - the Bleeding Eye of the Sheikah. As I looked over the chest, a flood of emotions temporarily consumed me. This chest was one of the last few relics, and the only item I personally had, left of the Sheikah. It had belonged to the most revered Sheikah of my race. The owner had left it in the castle - in my protection - directly before she had left to fulfill the duty that the goddesses had determined was hers. She left it as remembrance - as a link to the past - before she left to protect the grave of my people. It was the last link I had connecting me to my sister.

Pushing the emotions aside, I slowly unlatched the chest and began to open it, trying to make as little noise in this most personal of moments as possible. Inside sat my old clothing that I wore during the war 5 years ago, exactly the way I had left them on that last day. I had folded them and laid them in this chest the day after the King of Evil of been defeated... and the day after the Hero had left. I had thought nothing of this up until this point. I had expected that I would be prepared and be able to deal with the rush of emotions that were sure to be unleashed the next time I saw my uniform, but I was wrong. I struggled to push my emotions down as I lifted the clothes out of the chest and shook the dust and wrinkles out of them.

For the most part, they still fit, though I did have to adjust a few things here and there so they looked right on my body. As I looked in the mirror, I was hit with another rush of emotions which took me a few minutes to subdue. Once all of the items that I needed for the day were out of the chest, I softly shut the chest, locked it, and slid it back to its home underneath the bed. For once, I was thankful that I had something to do in order to distract myself during the course of the day.

_It's best that I get started as soon as possible... If I hurry, I will have time enough to visit my people..._

* * *

Zelda stood out in the garden, like she normally did on these rare days. The flowers were in full bloom, and, as she stooped to smell one, a small shadow fell over the area. The clouds, it seemed, were moving in intent on stealing the sky away from the radiance of the sun. As she stood back up, she was alerted to a presence in the garden's courtyard.

A wind blew through the garden, bringing a familiar smell with it. A soft sound of boots moving across grass; a small cough; expectant eyes.

"So, it's that time of year again... isn't it, Zelda?"

* * *

So hey guys, it's Arrundo again. I know no one enjoy's chapter filler, but... sometimes it's necessary for the story. Also, unfortunately, I've waited a long time on a beta-reader who never returned my story to me. So, though I have a few chapters written at this point, my beta-reader bailed on me... which is why it's been a little while (a week and a half?) since I last updated. I would like to get a beta-reader before continuing to post things - to make sure that everything is good, well thought out, put together correctly, and such things...

If anyone is interested in it, just send me an email at iwrite2016 . Make sure you include BETA in the subject line, and also, tell me your preferred name and how you would like to exchange the documents. It would help out a lot.

Also, college is "going, going, gone"! My year of Bio-Med continues with exciting classes and tons of work and research to conduct ("SAVE ME!")... so, though I have some chapters already written, and though I have a general idea where the story is going to go, I am going to be utilizing Charles Dickens' method and publishing chapters to a collective story in intervals. This keeps people waiting and loyal to your story, and it also gives me time to do a little bit of my own work for college. Leave your flames in the comments, yea?

I'll do my best to limit each update to a week though - at most 2 weeks. So expect a new chapter or entry (some chapters will be broken up into many different parts/sections) within the time frame of 1 to 2 weeks.

Leave love, flames, suggestions, comments, concerns, et cetera in the comments! (Any comment is fine... I'm a comment hungry wa-hore...*courtesy of my best friend Bella*)

Till next time,

Arrundo


End file.
